The present invention relates to travel accessories and, more particularly, to a desktop accessory for luggage.
While waiting at airports or bus stations travelers need a table or desk to hold their food, beverage, laptop, tablet, or other conveniences so they do not have to balance them on their lap or another seat.
Other devices are based on friction mount and do not hold much weight or are integrally formed to a specific suitcase.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved travel desktop that can be applied to almost any existing suitcase and can be transferred from one to another.